Percy Jackson and the 39 Clues Part 2
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Part 2 of 3! Thank y'all for the great reviews for the last one, I hope I get more on this one!
1. The Leak

Chapter 1Tell me why we're doing this, again?

They tried everything from duct tape to someone taking shifts holding the pipe closed. It didn't work. Water spewed out of the pipe every time someone even breathed. Percy even tried controlling the water, but that just ended in him getting smacked in the face with a ton of water. The engine room began flooding after that and Ryder walked over and put her hands over it. That ended in everyone trying to hold it at the same time. When Frank let out an easy breath, Ryder slipped and it began pouring all over her. She landed in a puddle and gave Frank some death threats in Latin.

How did the pipe break? Oh, it's a long story. Leo and Ryder went to work on the engine some more (yes, it was in that bad of shape). Leo was hammering and then the hammer slipped and flew behind him, busting the pipe. Everyone came running down just in time to see Leo and Ryder trying to hold the water pipe. They were covered in water and soon enough, everyone was.

"UGH!" Ryder let out an aggravated scream. Everyone felt the same way.

"Look," Percy said who was about as aggravated as she was but was trying to keep her from killing Leo and Frank, "it's fixable. Do you have any towels?"

"Percy, no we don't have towels and if you haven't freaking noticed, THE ROOMS FLOODED UP TO MY WAIST!" Ryder said/yelled. Ryder was the smallest, so if it flooded anymore, she'd have to get out of there. The engine room was located down stairs and Ryder was the farthest from the door. "Besides, if there were towels, they'd be soaked by now. Got anymore smart ideas, water boy?"

The others started laughing at Percy and even Ryder cracked a smile. Percy shook his head and even cracked a smile. Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain, but he couldn't recall anyone calling him "Water Boy". They totally forgot about the water. It began rising and now it was up to Ryder, Atticus, and Hazel's stomach and to Piper's waist. It was up to the guy's upper thighs and it was rising with terrifying speed.

"You didn't hook it up to any water pipe, did you?" Piper asked Leo.

He shook his head. "Where would I find a water pipe in the middle of Central Park?"

Piper splashed him with water. He splashed her back.

"I'll take Atticus upstairs," Frank volunteered.

Atticus nodded his head rapidly and almost tripped going up the stairs. Frank caught him and steadied him. They walked upstairs, just as a machine fell where Atticus was standing. Water rushed in faster. By now, it was up to Ryder and Hazel's chest. It was up to Piper's upper stomach and the guy's stomach.

"Wait," Leo said, "why are we just standing here?"

Two machines fell in front of them. "That's why," Jason said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!"

The machines made the water get higher and the pipe go faster. There was no way they could climb over those big barriers. But maybe they could swim under them. Percy picked one up (which was really heavy) and pulled it just high enough for the others to swim through. Percy would just have to find a way over.

"Go!" he said.

Piper, Jason, Leo, and Hazel went through first. They came up almost immediately. When Ryder went under, she didn't come up as fast. Her foot got stuck under the machine and Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo wouldn't go up without Percy and Ryder.

"Ryder, come up anytime now," Percy said through gritted teeth.

Ryder pulled at her foot, but it wouldn't budge. She put her hand up and only her finger tips barely reached the top. She shook her hand, trying to get their attention. With all her strength, she pushed up just so her hand could reach the surface. She heard her foot pop and it went numb. _That can't be good._

She used sign language to say: _foot stuck_. Soon enough (and what seemed like hours but was really 3 seconds), there was a sound like someone running up the stairs. _That did not mean go! _she thought, but her brain was getting confused. She almost forgot to hold her breath. In actuality, what was happening was Jason and Leo was running to the side to grab the machine from Percy so Percy could help her get out. Percy went under, pulled her foot out (the highness of the machine now helped) and carried her up. When she got up, she was sort of in a daze.

"Omigosh, she's not dead, is she?" Piper asked.

Percy was carrying her like a baby up the stairs. "No, but her foots broke."

They let out a sort of easy breath. When they got upstairs, Atticus and Frank got a confused look on their faces.

"What happened to her?" Frank asked.

"Her foot got caught under a machine when she went to swim out. She was under the water for about 2 minutes," Hazel said.

"And you didn't think to go check on her?" Atticus asked smartly.

Percy set Ryder on her bed and he walked out. "When she comes to good, just put an ambrosia piece in her mouth."

Percy walked back inside his room. When he picked up his pants, they exploded.

"Ryder!"


	2. Waking up & Going Home

**Chapter 2**

Ryder finally woke up. Jason had set her foot while she was unconscious and of course, Ryder tried to get up. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She mumbled a few cuss words and pulled herself up on the bed. They must've heard her fall, because someone knocked on the door. Piper walked in just as Ryder rose up off the floor. She walked over to her and helped her up.

"Good morning!" Piper said. "Well, we're stuck in the middle of Central Park because the Engine Room is still flooded. We've all tried to think of places to stay, but… so, got any ideas?"

She smiled. "Yes, I know just the place."

"YES!" Piper yelled. She ran to the door, knocking Ryder off the bed and onto the floor. She swung the door open. "YOU GUYS, SHE KNOWS WHERE WE CAN STAY!"

There were footsteps running down the hall to the room. Ryder was getting on the bed, her arms pushing her up, when they all busted through the doors and scared her so she fell into the floor again. She rolled under the bed and covered her head.

"Where'd she go?" she heard Leo ask. He got on his knees and looked under the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Tell her to stop knocking me off the bed because I keep hitting my foot!" Ryder replied.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" Piper said.

Ryder rolled out from under her bed, hair all in her face. She blew it out of her face with a huff. Piper snickered which cause Ryder to pinch her in her leg. Piper jumped back.

"OWWWW!" she yelled.

Leo helped Ryder up and on one foot, Ryder hopped to the bed. They all crowded around her.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Hazel asked her.

"My house in Alabama has room for all of us. I have stuff to fix the boat there."

"Awesome!"

High fives went around. No one knew that she had been hiding something from them that even the files didn't tell. She thought, _why does there have to be so many secrets in my life?_


	3. Lies and Secrets

**Chapter 3**

Ryder pulled out some Ambrosia and ate it. They tried to tell her not to eat that much, but she wouldn't listen. Her vision turned red and her head went hot. She swallowed it anyways and then tried to flex her foot. It worked. She grabbed a knife off her nightstand and cut the tape off. She jumped up and smiled.

"Uh," Hazel said, "how are we going to get there?"

Ryder smiled.

"I know that look!" Piper said. "You have a plan that's either going to scare us, kill us, or put us in jail if we get caught! What is it?"

Ryder picked up her phone, told them to stay there, and walked outside. They stayed inside. She got all the way down the hall and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in months.

"Jeeves?" she said. "It's Ryder. Can you do me a favor? I need you to call Tim and tell him to fly the jet to the airport closest to Central Park…. Yea, he can just park there…. Oh, and when we land in Alabama, I need a limo at the airport to bring us to the house…. Yes, I want James to drive! Do you not remember me at all...? Ok…. Ok…. He is? Wow…. Who's with me? Oh, just some friends. Oh, some of them are scared of flying so can you, like; pack a bunch of gum and chips? Thanks…. I know I'm playing the rich girl card but I have to…. All right…. See you there!"

She went back in the room and smiled a weary smile and looked at Percy. "You're going to hate me…"

"What?" Percy said. His voice went panicky. "You got a plane, didn't you?"

She smiled. Leo gave her a confused look.

"Where'd you get the plane?" he asked.

Her face turned bright red. "I own one."

"YOU WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"Ok, so maybe I lied about something…. So to get there, we are going to take a plane." Percy's eyes got big. "When we get to the Birmingham Airport, someone's going to pick us up and take us to my house."

"So when are we getting on the plane?" Piper asked, her voice shaking.

"In a few hours, but Tim has to get here first."

"Who's Tim?" Leo asked.

Ryder's eyes got big. "He's… a friend."

She got a couple of funny looks, especially from Piper. Ryder wanted to say, "Your Aphrodite's showing!" but decided not to.

"Ok, look, he's the one flying the plane," Ryder said.

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Percy said, covering his ears and closing his eyes. "It's bad enough that I have to get in one!"

They all snickered at him.

"Don't worry," Ryder said, stifling back a laugh. "Do you think Zeus would knock his own son out of the sky?"

"To kill me, yes."

"Atticus, would you get on a plane?" she asked.

"I love planes!" he said. "Especially when I was heading to Rome to go to college with my brother! First class!"

"Hey, Percy," Jason said. "Maybe you could get an on board _seaweed _wrap!"

Percy glared at Jason. "Seriously? A seaweed wrap? What kind of plane do you think we're getting on?"

"Or maybe blue tacos!" Leo added, shaking imaginary maracas. Everyone giggled.

"Oh shut up," Percy mumbled. He'd done uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. "Planes give me the creeps."

"Then go to sleep!" Ryder said.

"How many times have you been on a plane?"

"A _lot _more than you have!"

**A few hours later… **

Piper packed the last thing in her bag. Ryder had gone off in the woods, trying to "flag down the plane". _She's crazy,_ Piper thought. _Seriously, that big plane isn't going to land in the middle of CENTRAL PARK! _Piper imagined the plane as one of those that holds a bunch of people. There was the sound of a plane right outside. Piper looked out the window. There sat a sleek black private jet with a golden dragon on the side. When Ryder saw the dragon, she gave the captain, Tim, the hold on symbol, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Piper heard her call. "Has anyone seen my necklace?"

There was the sound of the door opening and Percy saying, "Sorry, I forgot I had it."

Ryder came in the room and grabbed her bag, her jacket, and she put her necklace on. It was the same symbol as the one on the plane. Ryder tucked it in her shirt and turned to Piper.

"You coming?" she asked. Piper nodded her head and grabbed her bag. By the time they got out, Hazel walked out of her room. She walked with them upstairs where the guys were there, looking over the sides and gawking at the plane.

"Where'd you get _that_?" Frank asked Ryder, dumbfounded. She looked over. It wasn't much of a drop. She jumped over and landed on the ground. When she hit, she rolled over in a ball twice. Then she jumped up and looked up.

"What's taking y'all so long? Want me to go get y'all's walkers?" she teased.

They walked downstairs on the steps. "You're crazy," Piper said.

"You're getting on my plane. Watch it, or I will leave you."

"OK!" Percy said, but Ryder and Frank pushed him up the stairs. Inside, Piper expected it to be small, but, boy was she wrong! On the inside, there was an electric guitar, a treadmill, an Xbox 360, a skateboard, and Percy's favorite.

"IS THAT BLUE CHOCOLATE CIPS COOKIES?" he said like a two year old. He walked over to the tray and began pigging out. He shoved like 5 in his mouth before he turned and looked at them. Blue chocolate covered his mouth. They began laughing. He licked his lips. "You know, flying isn't as bad as I remembered."


	4. The Plane, a Mini headless Robot, & AH!

**Chapter 4**

Leo was bored. Jason and Piper were playing Modern Warfare 3 and they kept killing each other with the volume turned up super loud. Percy was gripping the side of the seat while drinking blue Coca-Cola and watching _Slappy and the Stinkers._ He'd laugh every once and a while, and get refills on coke every ten minutes. Leo was wondering if since he was the son of Poseidon that he didn't have to… never mind. Hazel and Frank were watching a movie too, but it was a 3D movie: _Friday the 13. _They'd jump every now and then and Hazel would yell "DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET!" or something like that. Ryder was asleep listening to her iPod.

She had her head against the window. Leo thought _I should really go talk to her. Why do I have to get nervous around girls like her?_

Leo wasn't watching her, but at the same time he was. He was daydreaming while looking in her direction. She picked up her iPod touch and went to change the song when she saw Leo staring at her; except Leo didn't realize it. He was in a trance. She waved her hand with a confused look. He blinked and snapped out of it. He walked over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," he said.

"That's fine," she said, turning off her iPod and pulling the earplugs out of her ears. "It was just weird, you know, waking up and seeing someone staring at you with a creepy trance look on their face."

Leo smiled. "What were you listening to?"

"I don't even know." She looked at her iPod. "Oh! "It's "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker."

"So you have Selena Gomez who plays on Disney Channel and dates Justin Bieber to Uncle Kracker who has a song about dating married women?"

"Yep!" she said with a smile on her face. "Wait, you listen to him?"

"Eh, sort of; he's alright."

She gave Leo a _yea right _look. He gave in and pulled out his iPod. He scrolled down the list and she laughed.

"Seriously, Katy Perry… Ke$ha… Cody Simpson? What? Are you serious?"

"Hey, "On My Mind" is a good song!" Leo said jokingly. "What do you got?"

She scrolled through and Leo hadn't heard these names in forever. Shaggy… Lil Mama… Simple Plan… Tim McGraw… Ozzy Osborne… Kenny Chesney… Jesse McCartney… Hinder… Gretchen Wilson… Goo Goo Dolls… Edwin McCain… Aaron Tippin…

"I haven't heard of these people in forever!" Leo said. "I used to listen to them all the time but they don't come on the radio anymore… well, not as much."

She smiled. "I like old music; especially Simple Plan."

"Do you have "Shut up"?"

"DUH!" she said as she began playing it.

_There you go,_

_You're always so right._

_It's all a big show._

_It's all about you._

_You think you know what everyone needs._

_You always take time to criticize me._

_It seems like every day I make mistakes, _

_I just can't get it right._

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate,_

_But not today!_

Everyone turned and looked at them. Ryder wasn't paying attention, but Piper smirked at them. Leo's ears went bright red and Jason, who was out of view from Piper at the time, mouthed _Piper's kicking my butt! Oh, wait! _Then he smirked like Piper's.

"OW!" Jason yelled.

"What?" Piper asked, turning back around to Jason, where she couldn't see Leo.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but he saw Leo making kissy faces at him pointed to Piper. Jason glared at Leo.

"Jason?" Piper asked. Jason threw a piece of pizza at Leo. It missed him, but hit Percy in the back of the head.

Disgusted, Percy pulled the pepperoni pizza off the back of his head. He turned around and saw Jason trying to hide behind Piper. Percy began throwing mini marshmallows at him, hitting him in the face. Jason crawled on the floor with the Pizza Percy chased him, throwing marshmallows at him.

"I could've gone all day without that picture in my head," Hazel mumbled as they all watched Percy and Jason.

"Hey, do you have anywhere I can wash my hair?" Percy called.

Ryder had her earplugs back in, listening to music. Lady Gaga's album picture was on the screen.

"Ryder?" Percy called.

"I'm ignoring you because you're standing right next to the bathroom," she said.

He looked next to him. "Oh."

She muttered something about a guy named Alistair, but her face was away from everyone. Leo couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When everyone got quite, she said, "That's my Uncle."

Leo let out a silent easy breath. Ok, I really got to meet her family after I ask her out.

"He's also held hostage," she mumbled only loud enough that Leo heard. There was soon the sound of water running. Percy began singing "I'M WASHING MY HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!" in soprano. Frank covered his ears and yelled "SHUT UP!"

"Sometimes, I wonder how we're all friends," Leo whispered to Ryder. She laughed.

"Wanna listen?" she asked.

"Sure."

She reached in her bag and pulled out this mini robot. She pulled the head off and there was a thing that you're supposed to stick in the hole for the headphones.

"NO! The robots broke!" Leo said.

She laughed and stuck her headphones in one of its eyeballs.

"Ok, first you break the head off then you poke his eyeball. You just like killing mini robots, don't you?"

She pushed him playfully. She stuck her hand out for his headphones and she put them in the other eye socket.

"Now, poor Little Robby's blind and headless."

"Shut up!" she said playfully. She turned on the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker. She put them in her ears and he put his in his ears. For some reason, Leo wanted to hold Ryder's hand; maybe even kiss her if the others weren't around. She began drumming in her leg like Leo did on the bus back when he attended the Wilderness School. Leo was thinking _heck yea! Now when's this plane going to land?_

The plane began to wobble like it was turbulence. Percy fell out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet. By instinct alone, Leo reached for the armrest; instead he grabbed Ryder's hand. She didn't pull away from his hand; in fact she squeezed it as if she was scared. The plane wobbled side to side and Tim said, "I advise y'all to buckle up!"

Ryder reached for the seatbelt too late. The plane flew to the right causing her to fall into Leo's lap, causing the two of them to fall into the floor. She landed on top of him, their noses touching. When she tried to get up, the plane shifted again, causing her to fall next to him. Piper had fell on Jason, who slid into the back of Hazel and Frank's seats. He silently winced in pain for Piper's sake. Frank was keeping Hazel and him in place. Percy was bouncing around in the hallway saying "OW!"

"HOLD ON, FOLKS!" Tim yelled. "We going down!"

Everyone screamed.


	5. Limos, limos, limos!

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:*Sorry I haven't updated in 4ever! I've been sick so, here's chapter 5! And have a Merry Valentine's Day! LOL JK **

"For Pete's sake, will y'all shut up!" Tim yelled. "I didn't mean "we're crashing"; I meant "sit your butts down because we're fixing to land!""

"Oh," Percy says, looking towards the cockpit while he was sitting on his head with his feet up in in the air, "now you decide to tell us!"

Tim looked back towards Percy. "Get your feet off of Stewart's wall!"

Percy tilted his head, causing him to fall. "Who's Stewart?"

Tim clammed up. The plane landed with a bounce. Tim came out as soon as the plane came to a complete stop. He had on cargo shorts (apparently, Ryder and her friends loved Cargo pants), a red Alabama shirt and brown sandals. He had black hair that was a lot like Percy's, but he was as tall as the average man. He glanced at Percy quickly, but his eyes left about as quickly as they appeared. He opened the door and let the stairs down. As soon as everyone stepped out, Percy asked, "Why is it so hot?"

"It's Alabama, dummy!" Ryder said with the biggest smile on her face. She slid down the rail. When everyone saw the limo, their mouths dropped.

"I know you said you were –," Atticus started. Ryder put her hand over his mouth.

"MMM!" he yelled.

"Don't say a word about that," Ryder said in a close to begging voice.

"MHM," he said, nodding his head.

The driver's door opened. A man with shaggy blonde hair got out and smiled. "Ryder!" he said while walking over to her. He gave her a hug. "So your mama decided to change you back to your real age, huh? Now I feel old." He laughed and then looked at Atticus.

"Well, you must be the kid those Cahill's are looking for. How 'bout you hop in the limo and call them?"

Atticus smiled and ran into the limo. Soon, they heard Skype being turned on and Atticus yelling, "SO COOL! THERE'S POPCORN!"

Ryder laughed. "Oh, James, this is Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Jason, and Piper; you guys, this is James."

"Nice to me y'all," James said. "Well, y'all hop in. It's a two hour drive so make yourself comfortable." Everyone climbed in, but Ryder let everyone in before her so that she could stay in the seat out of view from the camera. Leo sat next to her.

"Atticus," a thirteen year old boy asked, "how did you escape?"

"Well," Atticus said, "Ryder saved me. She was kidnapped too. I hit this button and it unhooked the thing that was holding her. They gave her something and she jumped out and went kung fu ninja on Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming. She hurt Cheyenne pretty bad; same as Casper, but more Cheyenne. So we escaped and went to her _warship_ thing where her friends were. Leo, her friend (but I think she wishes he was her boyfriend) –."

"ATTICUS!" everyone yelled.

"Uh, sorry; anyways, he let me borrow some of his clothes because mine were ruined. So while Leo and Ryder were working on the boat, Leo screwed up and busted the water pipe. The engine room began flooding and so Frank took me upstairs so I wouldn't get hurt, and right when I moved, a machine fell where I was standing. Luckily, I was already upstairs. So, apparently, Ryder got stuck or something underwater and broke her foot, but before that, Jason and Percy looked in her bag, so she did something and made Percy's pants blow up!"

Dan began laughing. "When do you want us to come get you? Jake's worried."

"Is he there?"

"Yep; JAKE, ATTICUS IS ON!"

Soon, footsteps were running up the stairs. A browned headed boy who looked absolutely nothing like Atticus appeared.

"Atticus! Oh my god, are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Ryder saved me and also kicked some Vesper butt!"

"Who's Ryder?"

"She's an Ekat/demigod."

"Excuse me?"

Atticus looked at Ryder. "Can I tell them?"

"Can they wait till they pick you up?" Ryder asked. "It'll be easier for me to explain it."

"Ok." He looked back at the screen. "You heard her."

The limo had already gone for a while. James rolled down the window. "We got about an hour and a half left. Adam, that WIFI might cut out soon."

"It's Atticus."

"Sorry, but we're about to hit the dead spot, so you might want to hurry."

Atticus looked at the screen. "I think Ryder wants you to get here like tomorrow. Is that right?"

Ryder nodded her head.

"WHO-HOO!" Dan yelled. He did a back handspring.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jake asked.

"I'd like to thank the Academy," Dan said. He began laughing. Jake laughed to.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okie dokie!"

The video started getting static-y. "I'll call you later." Atticus said, just as the screen went white.

The car ride home was amazing. An hour later, the limo pulled up outside of this huge house. Ryder gulped.

"Whoa, who's house is this?" Frank asked.

"Mine," Ryder said. "Guy's, I might've forgot to mention something to y'all."

"What?"

"I'm a multi-billionaire."


	6. Cahill POV!

**Chapter 6**

***A/N: ok, so the last chapter was a little… more Atticus-y. I think I'm going to make this a Cahill chapter. IDK, but stupid spell-check; does it not see I'm typing an Authors Note? Well, here we go!**

**Aly: WAIT!**

**Me: Aly?**

**Aly: When am I coming in?**

**Me: Um… end of Part 2 or Part 3.**

**Aly: OK! **

**(Wow, that was random.)**

**On with the show (I hope).**

Sinead was sitting on the couch texting Amy, who was sitting across the room from her.

(Underline – Amy; Italicized – Sinead)

_Wow, you still like him?_

What? He's cute!

Sinead gave her an Are-You-Freaking-Kidding-Me look. Amy blushed and began typing again.

It's true!

_Amy, you have a BF named Evan! _

But he's not IAN!

_Wow, you're picky. _

Thank you!

Dan slid down the rail by the stairs and began doing back handsprings yelling "Yay!" every time his hands or feet touched the ground. Jake followed him, but he was walking and not yelling "YAY!" But he was smiling.

"We found Atticus!" Jake announced.

"That's great!" Sinead said a little too cheery. _Yep_, Amy thought, _she likes him. AW! _

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"He's with some girl and her friends. I've never heard of her, but Atticus said she was an "Ekat/demigod". Her name was Rebecca… no, um… Rachael… no, that's not it. Dan, what was the girl's name?"

Sinead took a sip of her Pepsi.

"I think it was Ryder," Dan said, getting a can of Pepsi.

Sinead got choked on her Pepsi and began coughing. "WHAT?" she yelled. "But… SHE'S DEAD!"

"No, she's not," Dan sang. "I heard her."

"B-b-b-b-but… I saw her jump and those e-mails… I thought that was Ned getting back at me because the date was a few months ago." Sinead's voice got panicky. "Dan, you swear on Saladin that he said "Ryder"?"

"Yea…?" Dan said, now worrying that Atticus was in some kind of trouble.

Sinead shot upstairs faster than anyone's seen her go in a while. Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton walked in right when she left.

"Um…," Hamilton said, "do we want to know?"

"Maybe," Dan said, "because Sinead made me swear on Saladin."

"That's not creepy at all," Ian said. Jonah snickered.

"NO, NO, NO!" Sinead yelled.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sinead came out of the room, completely shaken up more than when she found out Ted was kidnapped. "She's alive, _that's _the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked with a creeped out voice.

"I remember going to her funeral eight years ago."

***DUN DUN DUN! Mwhaha! R&R! =) and sorry it's so short =( I'll try 2 make the nxt 1 longer =)**


	7. A Little Early

**Chapter 7**

***A/N: *Tries to walk by in a black trench coat and a dark hat and not be seen. Denim Jeans taps on my shoulder.***

**Denim Jeans: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: WHA? **

**Denim Jeans: You haven't updated in forever! What happened?**

**Me: Distracted…. **

**Denim Jeans: *Glares* Uh-huh – get to typing. *Slowly walks away backwards in a dark alley***

**Me: What just happened?**

**Ok, so I'm going to try to make this one long to make up for the weeks I haven't updated. And, in advance, sorry if I don't update as often. My cousins Prego and I'm her personal servant (whoop-dy do!).**

As Ryder showed everyone around, everyone was in complete shock. If it was from their recent experience of seeing Jeeves dancing to "Sexy and I Know It" or how big the house was, Ryder couldn't tell. Leo looked cute when he was shocked. As they walked upstairs to the third floor, Ryder saw something that brought a smile to her face, lying outside her door, looking at Ryder, and wagging its tail like a motor.

"Hercules!" Ryder said excitedly. "Come here, boy!"

The ginormous pit bull jumped up and bounded towards Ryder. He slammed into her, almost knocking her over. If his tail could go faster, it did. Leo looked kind of nervous.

"You have a pit bull?" he asked.

"No, this is a poodle," Ryder said sarcastically.

"He sure lived up to his name," Jason said.

"My dad named him," Ryder said. "He was just a few weeks old when we got him. Down, Hercules!"

Hercules got down, his tongue hanging out. He looked a Leo and began wagging his tail. He walked over and got under Leo's feet as if he was begging Leo to pet him. Leo bent down and petted him. Hercules scampered off, his tail was wagging so hard he about fell down the stairs. Ryder was smiling, but she kept walking. She turned to the right where room after rooms was lined up.

"Well," she said, "this is the bedrooms. Y'all can… do whatever. Kitchens downstairs. If you need me, holler."

Ryder turned and walked down the hallway. She grabbed onto the fire pole and slid down to the kitchen.

"I want a fire pole in my house so I can slide down it to the kitchen!" Frank said.

"We all do," Percy said.

Everyone chose a room and walked in. Piper chose the biggest room. It was purple with a chandelier. There was a walk in closet, a dresser, and a lot of space. She walked in and began putting the little clothes she had up, when Jason walked in.

"Dang!" he said. "This makes mine look like a closet!"

She smiled then turned around. He was propped up in the doorway. He was trying to act cool. He actually pulled it off – until he fell. Piper laughed and helped him up. His face was red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked him.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that!"

He smiled. She tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"That – what – UGH!"

He laughed which caused her to laugh. "Did you notice?"

"What?" she asked.

"Leo."

"He's happy now." He looked at her with a _Keep thinking _look.

"OH!" she said. "I get it."

"All that perfume from the Venus cabin's got to your head," he mumbled.

She pushed him with a smile. Atticus began running down the hall, tripping Jason on accident. Jason fell, but Atticus kept running. He jumped up, grabbed the pole, and slid down stairs. Jason, lying in the middle of the hall, looked at Piper with a _WHAT JUST HAPPENED_ look.

There was the sound of drums from Leo's room.

"If he got drums, we aren't going to get any sleep!" Piper said.

"I vote we steal them," Jason said.

Piper laughed. "Come on," she said.

They heard Atticus yelling to someone named Dan. The two of them looked at each other and knew that the Cahill's were here. Piper slid down first then Jason came down. Ryder was propped against the wall, her arms crossed, and she obviously not happy. There was a blonde headed guy talking to Atticus, then there was the crowd. One was Ian. Jason remembered him. The others weren't familiar except one: Jonah Wizard. When Ian saw them, he looked at them as if they were poor people.

"Who are _they_?" he asked.

"My friends," Ryder snapped. "You got a problem with it?" Piper noticed she put an extra southern twang in her voice when she was mad or irritated.

Ian didn't answer, he just glared. Ryder smirked.

"Ryder," the red head said.

"Sinead," Ryder said, growling.

"My mom's missed you," Sinead said sarcastically.

"And I hope she rots in hell along with you, your brothers, and your dad!" Ryder said.

Sinead tried to lunge at Ryder, by the big buff blonde dude grabbed her and pulled her back. Ryder didn't even flinch.

Leo slid down the fire pole silently and walked next to Jason and Piper. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Jason whispered what had just happened. Leo snickered.

"What are _you _laughing at?" Sinead snapped.

"You," Leo said fearlessly.

"You do realize that I can make an acid that can kill you without a single particle left?" she said.

"You do realize you can't touch this!" Leo said, smirking. He started singing the tune to the song. He also began dancing. Ryder was trying not to smile. Sinead lunged at him and Leo jumped back. The buff guy grabbed her again.

"Sinead, stop it!" he said.

"Why? They aren't Cahill's! Well, most of them aren't."

The demigods began smiling. "That reminds me of saying that they were mortals," Leo said.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked.

Atticus grabbed Dan and pulled him in the kitchen, behind a wall between the Cahill's and demigods. They were watching through the window.

Jason floated up in the air and flew above the Cahill's. He floated just out of reach. He turned over and lay on his stomach. "My dad's Jupiter, king of the Roman gods. All of us are half god or goddess. You're… just mortals."

"We're Cahill's!" Jonah protested.

"And…?"

Sinead jumped up and tried to reach Jason, but he was just out of reach. "Uh-uh-uh! No touchy!"

Piper smiled. Hazel and Frank came down, completely confused, but when they saw Jason taunting the Cahill's, they smiled.

"He's back," Frank sang.

Ryder walked over to Piper silently. "I thought they were going to get here tomorrow," she growled.

"So did I!"

"If I happen to be covered in blood –."

"RYDER!" Piper said, laughing.

Ryder shrugged. "I'm only telling the truth."

Atticus walked over to Ryder. "Why don't you like them?" he whispered as the Cahill's were still trying to get Jason.

Ryder didn't seem too thrilled to answer, but she did – and she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sinead and her family stole 2 million dollars from me. That's how they got rich because they stole, just like Bae Oh. And they're liars."

Every Cahill stopped and Jason stopped messing with them. Sinead's face turned red.

"You haven't told them yet, Sinead that your dad's an alcoholic that can't hold a job, so your mom goes out and steals from helpless orphans?"

This time, Buff Guy was too shocked to stop Sinead. She ran towards Ryder, but Ryder was ready. When Sinead got close, Ryder rared back, and knocked Sinead out. She dropped like a light at Ryder's feet.

Ryder looked at the Cahill's. "Here's your cousin. Take her."

"She's your cousin, too!" the blonde girl said.

"No, she's not. I'm not a Cahill. Blood doesn't mean nothing; I'm nothing like y'all, and I'm not an Ekaterina. I'm… an unfortunate soul who was cursed with being born into Y'ALLS family!"

Ryder went into the kitchen, with her eyes closed. Jason got down next to Piper.

"Damn," he said. "This is awkward."

"You have no idea," Buff Dude said.


	8. Dinner, er, Sorta

**Chapter 8**

***A/N: SHOUTOUTS! **

**Denim Jeans: Yea, that was Amy. Who did you think it was? Wait, what are you talking about that you'd do the same thing? Ryder knocking Sinead out?**

**DianaArty89: Thanks and quick question: is your name about Artemis/Diana? (I'm Roman!)**

**Mixandmingle: You got it! **

**Ok, done with the shout outs! **

Hours passed before Ryder decided to come out of her hiding spot. Jeeves had made them dinner, but every now and then, he glanced up at her room. Atticus helped Jeeves serve the food, even though he seemed kind of sad. Percy finally came down the fire pole, his face really happy. When he turned around and saw Sinead with and ice pack, the Cahill's and everyone sitting at the table as Atticus and Jeeves brought around the food, his face kind of looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, waving his finger back and forth.

"Yea," Piper said. "Where were you?"

Percy blushed and walked over to the side the demigods were sitting at. He hopped in one of the two empty seats. Jeeves sat a plate in front of Percy; everything was blue. Percy smiled and looked up at Jeeves.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"We Cahill's know things." Jeeves smiled. "Actually, Ryder told me before you got here."

With a mouth full of mashed potatoes, Hamilton said, "I don't see why we all had to come. I could've been – dang; this is some good mashed potatoes! – looking for Reagan!"

Sinead looked up from her plate. "You wanted to come, remember?"

Ian looked at Percy's blue food with disgust. "Why is your food blue?"

"See, when I was ten, my ex-stepdad told my mom that food couldn't be blue," Percy explained. "So, to prove him wrong, she's been making everything she can blue. And blue food is better…."

Percy cut his blue steak (Medium rare) and began chowing down. All of the demigods were inhaling their food while every Cahill (except Hamilton) was slowly eating. The demigods, still shoving food in their mouths, glanced up at the Cahill's.

"You going to eat that?" Frank asked, pointing to Jonah's salad.

"Take it," Jonah said. Leo and Frank spilt the salad, dumping half of it on each of their plates

"How do you eat like that?" Dan asked in amazement.

"When you're one of us," Jason said, gulping down steak, "they train you to eat fast just in case of a war."

A dark shadow fell over the demigods faces. They all knew there was going to a war soon against Gaea – and the Cahill's were _not _helping.

A noise like an elevator came from the kitchen. A cabinet door opened and the sound of food being out onto a plate was heard. Ryder came out in a pair of long, fussy, purple pajama pants and a t-shirt. She glanced at Sinead with no sympathy then sat down in the empty seat next to Leo.

When everyone got quite, she looked up, grabbed her plate and walked upstairs, muttering in Latin that the demigods were thankful that the Cahill's couldn't understand her.

Piper set her fork down and scooted her chair back. "I'll be right back. Hazel, want to come?"

"Sure," Hazel said, scooting back.

Atticus dropped his fork and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked him.

"Nothing…," he said. "Someone's at the door."

Percy clicked his pen, Jason flipped his coin, Leo pulled out his new long celestial sword, and Frank pulled out his bow and arrow.

"Trust issues," Jonah sang.

Frank nocked an arrow at Jonah's hat. Jonah screamed like a girl and jumped out of his chair, but his hat got an arrow in it. Jeeves went towards the door and answered it. A familiar guy's voice was heard:

"I'm looking for three kids: Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, and Ryder Sage. Are they here?"


	9. A Political Explanation

**Chapter 9**

***ShOuToUtS!**

**PhoenyxWarrior: *facepalm* Dang it! You're right. =/ I'll fix that. **

**Mixandmingle: you shall see!**

**Denim Jeans: YES! PART THREE! **

**All done!**

"May I ask your name?" Jeeves asked.

"Marshal; Marshal Morris," the man said, stepping in the house around Jeeves. "I was sent here from the Madrigals to protect them." His phone buzzed. He pulled it out, opened it, and then closed it. "I was just informed that I also needed to protect a… Leo Valdez?"

"Why him?" Ian asked. "He's not a Cahill!"

"Apparently, he has something to do with them, though. I brought along someone else who has something to do with the Cahill's. Nico, come here."

Nico Di'Angelo walked in the door in his usual gothic look.

"Wait, how do you have anything to do with Cahill's?" Percy asked him.

"I'm a Lucian," he said proudly.

"Finally!" Ian said.

Amy wasn't so sure about Marshal. She gave him a suspicious look. "How come I've never met you?" she asked.

"I'm… an undercover agent, to put it in short terms. I've been undercover, keeping tabs on the Wyoming's."

"Well you two aren't going to get anywhere soon," Dan said. "Ryder's pitching a fit because we're here."

Amy kicked him from underneath the table.

"What?" Dan asked. "She is!"

"Where's Hazel?" Nico asked.

Everyone looked at each other in silence, but Leo looked at Marshal.

"What do you guys want with me?" Leo asked him.

"Apparently, you have something to do with them."

"And that would be…?" Leo asked.

"They didn't say," Marshal snapped. He cleared his throat. "Can someone got get Ryder? We need to leave. Now."

**Meanwhile Upstairs…**

"You ok?" Piper asked Ryder as she sat down on Ryder's bed. Ryder was sitting there, playing Modern Warfare 3.

"Are they still here?" Ryder asked.

"Yea."

"Then no."


	10. A Slide

**Chapter 10 **

***A/N – this is my last chapter in this part. :( But, I still have shout outs! **

**Mixandmingle – hahaha! :) Party Time!**

**Denim Jeans – I got tired. This one will be longer! **

**And quick question of the moment: are you wearing green? **

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

"So what happened?" Hazel asked Ryder.

"All of the branches planned to use me because my dad died," Ryder said. "My dad told me they would right before he died and he told me he trusted the Starling's. He also told me they were back stabbing, pieces of… crap, like all Ekaterina's. I got tired of it when I was seven, so I ran away. I came back here and Jeeves raised me, but I was always going places to sabotage the Starling's during the Clue Hunt. I made them lose."

"Dude," Hazel said, "they must've been mean."

"They treated me like Cinderella – locked me in the attic room while they went out to eat, made me clean like a maid, the triplets blamed stuff on me and I got in trouble – the only difference is I didn't get the ball."

"That's coming," Piper sang.

Ryder gave her a confused look and shut off the Xbox.

"Sa – I mean Leo – likes you," Hazel said.

Ryder's face turned red and Piper jumped up.

"OH MY GODS!" Piper yelled, giving Ryder a hug. "YES!"

Hazel raised an eyebrow at Piper. Ryder smiled.

"Ok, so maybe a little…," she mumbled.

Piper smiled. She began jumping up and down and Ryder and Hazel began laughing their heads off. There was a knock on the door and Leo stuck his head in. The three girls began laughing harder. Leo had started to speak but when they started laughing, he was confused.

"Um…," he said, kind of awkwardly. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Piper laughed, gasping for breath.

"Someone's here for you, Ryder," Leo said, completely confused.

"What?" she said. "No one knows I'm here except Sinead, y'all, and Jeeves."

They all stopped laughing as Ryder let Leo in and looked out the door. Then she closed it.

"What're you doing?" Hazel asked her.

Ryder put her hand on the wall and the sound of scanning was heard. A section of the wall opened up to reveal something that made everyone smile: a slide to downstairs. Leo's mouth dropped. Ryder the bar above and swung down the slide on her back. Hazel was next, except she wanted to come down backwards. Piper went down on her stomach and Leo did the same thing.

The wall opened in the kitchen and all four of them tumbled out in the kitchen floor. They all started laughing as the wall closed. Ian was standing getting him something to drink when they came out. He screamed like a girl and jumped. They all stood up and walked in the dining room. Percy, who was eating a blue donut, jumped.

"How did you guys get there?" he asked with the donut still in his mouth.

"Ryder has a slide in her room!" Hazel said.

The donut fell out of Percy's mouth. "Can I slide?"

Ryder face-palmed and told him he could later. Marshal walked over.

"You're Ryder Sage?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she said.

"I'm with the Madrigals and I've been sent to protect you."

"I can protect myself just fine; I've been doing it for fifteen years."

"Not my problem. Get in the car."

"Just do it," Nico said, not too thrilled to be here.

Ryder rolled her eyes. "Or what?"

Marshal glared and Ryder finally gave in. "Fine," she snapped.

"Good," Marshal said, smiling. "Now will you four get in the car?"


End file.
